


A Spirit In a Human's Body

by irlquicksilver



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: I just really wanted more content of clarith's mom, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, also worms, anyway will we ever get a name for this woman I stg, they're at soup, what do i tag this as?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlquicksilver/pseuds/irlquicksilver
Summary: It seems that Clarith's mother, indeed, knew more than what she was letting on.Honestly, why didn't she expect this?
Relationships: Michaela & Clarith's mom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Spirit In a Human's Body

**Author's Note:**

> HI I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN FOREVER WHAT'S POPPIN
> 
> I honestly??? have no idea where the fuck I got the inspiration from this from. I just knew that I had it and I had to do something with it
> 
> So yeah
> 
> Enjoy

“Will you be okay if I leave you for today, Miss Michaela?” Clarith asked nervously, rubbing her hands together. It'd been a day since Michaela had properly met the Netsuma after falling ill, and while she looked and felt much better than the day before, it seemed the woman was still nervous.

“I'll be fine, Clarith!” Michaela answered with a smile, “I'm feeling much better!”

Clarith hesitated, biting her lip before she slowly nodded.

“O-Okay...” She said, “I-I'll come back to check on you during lunch. Is that okay?”

“If it will make you feel better.” Michaela honestly didn't mind, as long as the woman was put at ease for once. Clarith nodded again, picking up her basket from where she left it by the doorway leading into her room.

“All right, well...” She paused, glancing at her, “I'll...I'll be back shortly. Please stay in bed.”

“I will!” Michaela replied, “Have a good day, Clarith!”

Clarith paused from her position in the doorway. She stayed silent for a minute, looking back at her, biting her lip again.

“Y-You too...” Then, as an after thought, “Th-Thank you.”

With that, she left. The sound of the front door opening and closing softly was the last thing Michaela heard before the house fell silent. Michaela laid down, looking up at the ceiling.

Where did she go from here?

She was obviously still too weak to formally start on her quest for the sin vessels, and while she really wanted to say “I'll be fine!” and start anyway, she still didn't know the limits of her human body. So, it would be better to play it safe.

Thankfully, her fever had broken, but her limbs still felt so, so heavy. Her mind was still a little foggy from time to time, she really hoped she'd recover soon.

She felt her eyes droop a little, then decided to let sleep claim her.

…

When she awoke, she sat up and stretched with a yawn, rubbing the sleep out of her eye.

What time was it? It seemed that Clarith wasn't home yet to check on her as she promised, so it had to have been before lunch time. Despite this, her stomach still growled.

She was still getting used to sensation of feeling “hungry” - she spent her long life as a forest spirit: only eating trauben fruit because it tasted good. Hunger was such an overwhelming feeling for her.

Michaela slowly stood up, biting her lip to ignore the feeling of dizziness that made her head swim. Yet another human thing to get used to, she supposed. Slowly walking out of her room, she leaned on the door way as she was about to enter the main room. She looked around.

It was small, though Michaela supposed it was the perfect size for Clarith and her mother. Speaking of her mother, Michaela turned her head and saw Clarith's mother stirring a pot and a stove, with wood burning under it. Michaela swallowed as her stomach growled once more.

“G-Good morning.” She greeted, trying her best to smile. Clarith's mother turned, a soft smile on her lips.

“Good morning, miss Mich-oh, dear! Are you okay?” The old woman was by Michaela's side in an instant. The Elphe had tried to walk towards her, but fell. Her head was swimming, her vision blurring as she breathed heavily.

“Here, let's get you to the table.” The old woman let Michaela lean on her despite her frail frame and lead her to the table, slowly lowering Michaela into a chair. She put her hand on the back of her head.

“Here, put your head down,” She hummed in approval as Michaela obeyed, “There we go. Close your eyes, okay dear? Take deep breaths.”

Michaela did as she was so told, Clarith's mother left her side only for a moment (back to whatever she was cooking, Michaela supposed) while she kept breathing. After a few moments, she felt the dizziness slowly subside. She dared to raise her head up and looked around.

“Um...thank you.” Michaela said, sitting up straight as Clarith's mother returned with two bowls of soup, “How did you know that would help?”

“When I was first diagnosed with my condition, I felt waves of dizziness,” Clarith's mother explained, “I did that a lot to help with it, with Clarith by my side should anything have happened.”

She placed the bowl of soup in front of Michaela, and put a bowl in front of the chair next to her, but made no move to sit down. Instead, she simply walked back over to a counter, picking up a small box.

“I hope you don't mind my...different eating habits,” She said, sitting back down. Michaela looked at the box, remembering the contents inside, and she tried not to make a face.

“N-No, I don't,” She said, “I know you can't help it...Gula, right?”

Clarith's mother nodded, opening the box of dead worms and placing it in her bowl. Michaela glanced down at her own bowl, slowly eating it.

“How are you feeling today?” She suddenly asked, “You had me worried there for a moment.”

“O-Oh, I feel fine!” Michaela replied with a smile, “Much better than yesterday. Thank you again for letting me stay here.”

“It's no problem,” The white haired woman responded, stirring her bowl with her spoon absentmindedly, “I can only imagine how difficult it must be to get used to a new body.”

Michaela's heart froze, spoon paused halfway in the air, her eyes widened. Her shock was only replaced by acceptance, she should have seen this coming.

“You remembered?” She asked, “My friend calling my name when she rescued me?”

The old woman nodded sagely, finally taking a sip of her soup.

“But of course,” She said, “Admittedly, I was eavesdropping when you and Clarith first talked. I knew the moment you said your name.”

“Haha...” Michaela laughed awkwardly before falling silent, “Are you...gonna tell Clarith?”

“That's not in my right,” Clarith's mother replied, “Besides, I'm sure she would believe I've gone mad. I'm sure you remember, but she doesn't believe in spirits.”

Michaela nodded. She did remember. The first day she spent in Clarith's house as a robin, Clarith bitterly telling her mother that there are no such things as spirits or Gods. At the time, she found it amusing: saying such a thing when you were in the presence of a spirit. But knowing the context now, she only felt pity and sadness.

“Thank you,” She said earnestly, “I...don't know if I'll tell her.”

The old woman nodded, falling silent. She had a curious expression on her face, like she was thinking.

“So, why did you become a human, dear?” She asked, “Did Clarith pray to you after all?”

“Ah...she did, but...” Michaela rubbed her hands together, “It's....more than that. I have a task, a task I can only do in a human form. Though I'd be lying if I said that I'm not glad things turned out like this.”

The woman smiled.

“As am I, my dear.” She said softly, “Forgive me if I'm intruding, but what is your task?”

Michaela hesitated, resting her chin in her hand.

“I....don't know if I can say.” She said sadly, “But...it's an important one.”

“I see. Do you know how long it will take?”

She slowly shakes her head.

“All I know is that I only have three years to do it.” She answered, leaning back in her chair. She tried not to think about the deadline too often, to a human: that should surely seem like a reasonable time limit. But to Michaela, a spirit, it felt like she only had three days to find a sin vessel.

“Well, from the bottom of my heart, I hope you succeed.” Clarith's mother said, putting her hand on Michaela's. The Elphe smiled, and the woman let go of her hand.

“Now then, finish your soup,” She scolded, “It's going to get cold.”

“R-Right!” Michaela exclaimed, picking up her spoon, “Sorry, I'll finish it!”

They both laughed, eating soup in peace until the front door opened.

Clarith walked in, a dark look on her face as she put her basket by the door. Her face lightened up, however, upon seeing the two at the table.

“Miss Michaela, how are you feeling?” She asked, before looking at her mother, “Mother, shouldn't you be resting?”

“It's fine, dear.” Her mother responded, looking at Michaela with a smile. Michaela smiled back, meeting Clarith's eyes.

“Yeah! I'm feeling better,” She said, “Clarith, your mother makes excellent soup!”

Clarith sighed, and soon made herself a bowl and joined them at the table, and for the first time ever since coming here as a human, Michaela saw Clarith smiling softly.


End file.
